


The Devil and His Hound

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Matt Murdock Style, Prompt Fic, Suffering Foggy, seeing eye dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets a seeing eye dog. </p><p>Being Matt he teaches it Parkour.</p><p>This is not what Foggy had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and His Hound

“….”

“What do you want to say, Foggy?”

“There’s a very interesting story about Daredevil in today’s paper.”

“And?” 

“And how he has been seen with a sidekick for the past few weeks. They have a photo.”

“So?”

“They’ve given him the name Hellhound.”

“That’s as bad as Daredevil.”

“How did you even teach your dog parkour? He’s supposed to lead you not jump up a wall and fight crime.”

“I told you I didn’t want a dog. It’s not like I could just leave him in the apartment at all hours of the night. He has to pee at some point, Foggy.”

“Stop panting in agreement, Tobias. You’re just as bad as Matt.”

“Good boy, Toby. Don’t listen to mean ol’ Foggy. Who wants a snack? Yes, you do! Yes, you do!”

“Where did you even get armor for him?”

“Same guy who does my costume. He loves Toby.” 

“You do know he has a tail as part of his costume that is kind of…devily.”

“I know and he has horns. I’ve felt it.”

“Why am I your best friend again?”

“You’re the one who got me Toby.”

“To help you with blind guy things when you’re injured and can’t focus not to fight crime. I can’t repeat that enough.”

“He’s really good at it.”

“…damn it! I don’t want to learn dog first aid.”

“Stop whining, Foggy, you’re upsetting Toby.”

“I misspoke why am I your second best friend? Toby has clearly replaced me.”

“Dogs are man’s best friends, Foggy.”

"And the Devil's."

"I heard that."

"Damn it."


End file.
